Wireless communication systems such as a wireless network can provide services such as data or voice to mobile devices, e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, wireless access cards, or a laptop with a built-in wireless interface. A base station within a wireless communication system can provide coverage to mobile stations in one or more wireless network areas. A base station can include one or more sectors or access points. A sector can include transmitting and receiving antenna(s) to provide coverage in a corresponding wireless network area. A mobile device can send or receive information on a data flow with an endpoint in a network such as the Internet or a wireless network.